


fearless

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [7]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Graduation, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: uchihas are born brave and sasuke is no exception... until sakura haruno came into his life.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	fearless

_**well you stood there with me in the doorway / my hands shake, i'm not usually this way / but you pulled me in and i'm a little more brave / it's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something / it's fearless** _

_\- fearless, taylor swift (fearless)_

* * *

uchihas are born brave and sasuke is no exception.

he was raised with the strict uchiha tradition their clan is known for and he is thankful for it. it taught him the discipline his generation lacks and for that he is proud. he was labeled as some sort of elite and unattainable and to an extent, it is true. nothing and no one can move sasuke uchiha...

...until _she_ came along.

contrary to popular belief, sasuke has feelings. he was just programmed to contain most of it because feelings make you vulnerable and it could be used against you. as an uchiha, they have an image to uphold. sasuke was faring well with this family doctrine until the harunos became their new neighbor.

they were loud and spontaneous; a little annoying too if you ask sasuke. they have non-stop energy and their house is too colorful when he stepped foot inside them after their move. mikoto dragged him to their new neighbor's doorstep to offer a housewarming gift. they were ushered inside and he saw all the yellows and greens that littered their living room, the warm blue walls of their kitchen, and the pink of a little girl's hair as she descended the stairs. his eyes met the greens of her irises and he knew.

uchihas are born brave and sasuke is no exception... until sakura haruno came into his life.

10 years have passed since then and now they're finally graduating high school in a few days. 10 years since he met her and he now considers her as his one true fear. 10 years later and now they're here, standing in front of her doorway, prolonging the moment they're still together.

it is the end of their first official date as a couple. their mothers were ecstatic when they learned their children are finally grown up, their fathers a bit reluctant but satisfied nonetheless. they stand outside her house beside his; the faint light of their front porch illuminates her face. her small hand is entwined with his and he doesn't want to let go, but he feels so nervous and scared all of a sudden.

_what's gonna happen after graduation? we're both going away for college soon. are we still gonna be together? will we see each other again? will he find another guy to date there? what do we do? what do i do?_

he feels a squeeze from her, "sasuke-kun? are you alright?"

sasuke turns to look at her sideways, "i'm good." he squeezes her hand back, "all's good."

she squints in that cute way he always found adorable on her, "c'mon. i know something's running through that head of yours. tell me." she says, her words gentle and caring and loving. he's so lucky.

his eyes cast downwards, still a little shy to let his feelings show. "i'm just thinking about what's gonna happen after this... after graduation."

"oh, you dork." she laughs a little, "you have nothing to worry about. and when have you ever worried about things that haven't happened yet? that's not a very uchiha thing to do." he frowns and pinches her waist in return and they only make her laugh a little more.

if sakura is another person, she won't believe he's kinda pouting. "i'm serious, sakura."

"and i'm serious too," she says. she holds both of his hands on hers, "you have to get your head out of it. we're okay. we're fantastic! don't you go coward on me after our first date, it's not very sexy."

his lips twitches in a small smile, "sakura..."

"sasuke-kun," she states, voice a little stern and her hand too cold on his face. "we'll deal with it when the time comes. all you need to worry about now is how to end this wonderful date you've given me. you better step up, sasuke-kun. i'm waiting."

her smile is playful but her eyes still hold her hidden insecurities and fears. future can be quite daunting for two 18-year olds, and they are no exceptions. but sakura wants him to forget the fears for now and just be.

and so with shaking hands that are unusual for him and with the nervous thumps of his beating heart, sasuke pulls sakura closer. this is the closest they have ever been and he can see the hazel flecks on her irises, her pupils almost overtaking her greens. he bets his eyes are the same, wide-blown pupils to accommodate her beauty and remember this moment forever.

he kisses her for the first time and all at once his fear goes away. her fingers find the lapels of his jacket and his eyelashes sweep the apples of her cheeks as she smiles on their kiss. he tastes the flavor of her lip balm and the ice cream they shared earlier and he wants more, to taste deeper and hold her even closer. he feels a little more brave when suddenly, they hear a noise (a coo) from somewhere beside sakura's house.

they part and look at sasuke's house only to see both of their mothers in his living area, their large windows open, giving them a wide view of the outside and their little moment. they both turn red with embarrassment.

"mom!" sakura wails.

"oh, our children are really grown up!" mikoto cries, a small handkerchief dabbing at her eyes. mebuki is nodding her head dramatically, also wiping her eyes. they are still trying to move on from the mortification when sakura's front door suddenly opens and reveals both of their fathers.

"tou-san," sasuke mutters. fugaku is stern and a man of tradition; and kizashi, even with his sunny personality, is a burly and intimidating head of the family too. what if they weren't happy with wh-

"sasuke, my boy! you've done well!" kizashi exclaims, his loud voice echoing in the night. "i think the bet is on, fugaku."

the uchiha patriarch just looks at the both of their kids and nods his head. he and kizashi shake hands as they seal their bet, whatever the hell it is. sasuke feels a slight tremor in his spine from the implications of it. he feels sakura shiver too, and waits until she looks at him to know they're thinking the same thing.

future can be scary, yes, but not as much as their parents.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
